Glimpses and Moments
by always krissy
Summary: Unconnected drabble (unless otherwise stated). Random pairings, of het and slash and gen. All G-rated. New drabble uploaded, John/Susan-ish.
1. The Art of Sushi

Title: "The Art of Sushi"  
Author: Krissy  
Warnings: None.  
Word Count: 344  
Rating: G 

  
John fumbled with the chopsticks, nearly dropping them onto his plate of rice... And other Japanese 'delicacies.' He was always up for new things, but he knew he should have turned this particular venture down when Luka Kovac had asked him to go. 

"Good, no?" 

John held back a grimace, and just gave a dubious nod. 

Oh, he was used to foreign food, but Japanese? Even Gamma had never forced this particular menu on him. 

"You don't like it," Luka observed, raising an eyebrow. 

"How'd you guess? What is this made of, anyway?" John asked, suspiciously eyeing his plate of sushi. 

"Do you really want to know?" When John nodded, Luka continued, "Raw fish. Although, yours has vegetables rolled into the rice." 

"Hmm," John poked a chopstick at it. "Do I have to eat it?" 

"Yes. It would be rude to leave it on your plate." 

"Oh." John continued to stare at the rolled sushi. It looked... edible, but he'd learned the hard way that edible did not equal delicious. He recalled his first time in a French restaurant, when he was a kid, and had tried a snail, not knowing what it was. Well... He would never make *that* mistake again. 

"Come on," Luka urged, "eat! It is good, I promise." 

Heaving a slight sigh, John straightened the chopsticks between his fingers and clumsily picked the smallest piece of sushi up. He tried to ignore the encouraging looks Luka kept shooting him, and quickly shoved it in his mouth before it could fall back onto the plate. It was awkward enough sitting on the floor, let alone using chopsticks for the first time. 

Why couldn't Luka have wanted a *normal* meal? Like fast food? Or even Chinese would have been better, that way he could have used a fork! 

"What do you think?" 

John grunted, and slowly chewed the fish, ignoring the question. After several seconds, he swallowed, and stared down at his plate. 

"Well?" 

John's lips curved into a smile, which brightened when Luka returned it. 

"What's next?" was all he asked. 


	2. Grave Side Talk

Title: "Grave Side Talk"  
Author: Krissy  
Warnings: None. Slight spoilers to the end of season 8.  
Characters: Elizabeth Corday, Robert Romano (one sided Robert/Lizzie)  
Word Count: 294  
Rating: G 

  
"Hello, Lizzie." 

Elizabeth Corday looked up, eyes straying from the gravestone in surprise, at the calm voice of Robert Romano. He stood several feet away from her, hands clasped behind his back, an unreadable expression etched across his stoic face. He looked dashing in his suit, and she only wished it was a better reason that she got to see him in it. 

She sniffed, and rubbed a hand across her eyes. Her face was red and blotchy, tear stained, and unpresentable. But it didn't seem to bother him. Nothing rarely did, unless it was a prattish ER staff member not doing their job. 

"What do you want?" she asked, tiredly. 

"Just to see if you and Ella wanted a ride home," Robert said, offering a touch of a smile. It was hardly there, and Elizabeth almost missed it, but soon recognized it for what it was. His nervous smile. 

She shook her head. "No thank you, Robert. Peter is going to drop me off when I'm done here." 

Robert's lips curled at the mention of the former County surgeon. "Oh." he said. "Well, if you need anything..." 

"I'll be alright, Robert," she assured him. "Peter's staying a couple days, to help me get resettled and help with Ella, before I leave." 

"Oh, now is he," he sneered, "how convenient that is." 

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose angrily, but she sighed, too tired to fight. "Please, I don't have time for this right now, Robert. I appreciate your concerns, but--" 

"Yes, right, Lizzie," he interrupted. "I'll be going now. Send Benton my fondest regards," he spat. 

Elizabeth sighed and turned back to Mark's grave, but if she'd been watching him just a second longer, she'd have caught the hurt longing in his normally cold eyes. 


	3. Late Night Musings

Title: "Late Night Musings"  
Author: Krissy  
Warnings: Spoilers for 5/15's Season 9 Finalee. Slash loosely implied. John/Luka, and bit of John/Abby.  
Rating: G 

  
John stared down at the serene face of Abby, and reached out, carefully stroking her tangled hair. His fingers drifted lower, across her warm face, and she stirred slightly, but didn't wake. His fingers gently traced her cheeks, her nose, her lips... 

Everything was so different now. Even the slightest touch of her skin felt wrong to his fingertips. 

He'd seen so much. Done so much. Helped so many people. 

He wasn't the same anymore. 

He couldn't be the same anymore. 

He wondered if Luka thought the same? 

He stood swiftly, and fought his way back through the darkness, stopping only for a moment to sort through a drawer of keys in Abby's desk. 

As quietly as he'd come, he left the apartment, only vague destinations circling his foggy thoughts. 

He just couldn't go back inside to Abby's, or go home, or go put in an early shift at the hospital. 

He wondered when Luka would return to County, and if he'd be the same, or if he, too, would see the world through new eyes. 

If he'd become more serious, want to return to the Congo, want to talk to John as much as he wanted to speak to Luka. 

He marveled at that thought. 

Why did everything suddenly connect back to the somber-eyed Luka Kovac? 


	4. Sunrise

Title: "Sunrise"  
Author: Krissy  
Warnings: None. Just slash.  
Characters: John Carter, mentions of Luka and Abby (implied John/Luka, John/Abby)  
Word count: 100  
Rating: G 

  
The sunrise was just starting to streak in a blend of multi-colors when John looked out the window. Orange and pink, purples and blue. It was a breathtaking sight, and one he wished he could share with Abby. Abby was never with him. In his heart, in his arms, in his house. 

Maybe she didn't appreciate the art of mornings. 

Sometimes he wished she did. 

Because John didn't want to think of what she'd say when she saw him alone with Luka. 

Waking up with Luka *was* like watching the sun rise in his eyes. 

The most beautiful of art. 


	5. Rooftop Looks

Title: "Rooftop Looks"  
Author: Krissy  
Warnings: Spoilers to S8's "Secrets and Lies." Based sometime after that, and before "Bygones."  
Characters: John, Susan  
Words: 210  
Rating: G 

  
John Carter stared into the black sky, trying to ignore the giggling voices of Abby and Susan walking out behind him. They'd come out to the roof to get away from Weaver's demands. Bad moods did not look good on her, John thought sourly. 

"Carter's brooding," Susan observed, and Abby giggled at her teasing tone. John glanced over his shoulder, and meant to shoot her an annoyed glare, but it came out more pathetic than he'd have liked, when he caught sight of the blouse beneath her white coat. Their breakup had been pretty much mutual, but John couldn't help but feel angry that it was *Susan* that had decided it was over. He'd have liked to try and pursue it some more - so what if it wasn't perfect. What relationship was? But now they'd never know, thanks to his idiocy. 

Susan's laughter subsided, and she stared back at him. She couldn't decipher his look, and wondered if she really *wanted* to. Some things were better left unsaid, she decided. 

Sighing, John turned back to looking at the sky, trying to ignore Abby's offer to take Susan out on a girl's night out. No boys allowed. 

"I'd love to," Susan told her, and John inwardly winced. 

No boys allowed. 

Yeah. 


	6. Flutter

TITLE: Flutter  
AUTHOR: Krissy  
AUTHOR NOTES: This is a short continuation from the ending scene of S1's "Another Perfect Day." So there are spoilers for that. *grins* Just drabble, 347 words. :D  
PAIRING: John/Susan implied  
RATING: G 

He poured her another mug of champagne and she took it without complaint. 

"So..." Susan turned to him, and uncrossed her legs, shifting unconsciously closer to him. She smiled, and John felt his composure shatter. 

"So... what?" he asked, attempting to return the soft smile. 

"What do you do for fun, Carter? No one knows anything about you here. Well, not really," she added. "You're like a mystery." 

"I like mysteries," he commented, his lips quirking at the corners. When she rolled her eyes, the smile faded, and he shrugged, self-consciously. "Normal boring doctor things, I guess." 

"You don't like golfing, do you?" she asked, worriedly. John was relieved to see she was joking. 

"No," he said, laughing. "I like to sail, ride my horse... Tennis." He paused in thought. "I really haven't done any of those in years, though. Medical school and the hospital have taken up too much time." 

Susan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Sail? Ride? Tennis? Gosh, Carter, you sound like such the rich prep." 

Forcing a short laugh, John shook his head, and quickly commented, "Nah. Now if I'd said, 'I go to the country club and help my Gamma with charity events,' then you'd have reason to be worried about me." 

Susan chuckled, "Alright, I'll grant you that." She gave a slight shiver and took a sip from her mug. "Wow, its getting cold out here." 

"Maybe we should head inside," John suggested. Too bad he didn't have a coat he could offer her. 

"Yeah, maybe that's best," Susan agreed. Standing, she reached down and grabbed his arm, and hauled him to his feet. "C'mon. Maybe there's something to eat in the lounge... John." 

John looked at her, surprised. 

Susan made a face at him, and then smiled sheepishly. "I'm just testing it out again. Carter still sounds better, I think." 

Not saying a word, he just followed her back into the hospital. He didn't need to say anything. Judging by the nervous fluttering sensation in his stomach, he knew there would be plenty of other chances to say something later. 


End file.
